Vivid Vengeance
by Redzone27
Summary: Ava decides to take vengeance on Kevin for his twin brother Ryan killing her daughter Kiki. But Ava's plan backfires when tragedy happens which sets Kevin on his own dark path. Rated M: Violence and Language
1. Chapter 1

He heard the loud click of the hammer being pulled back and thought he was dreaming. Tossing in bed he felt the cold metal pushed into his side. "Wake up", the angry voice sneered. Was he dreaming? Was this his dream? Kevin slowly opened his eyes and put his arm on top of his eyes to adjust to the beaming flashlight that was shining in his face.

"What the hell."

"Shut up", the voice spat at him. He slowly sat up in bed. "Don't try anything or I'll kill you and Laura."

It wasn't a dream and the voice...it wasn't a man's voice but a women's voice.

"What do you want? Wh..", Kevin questioned while trying figure out what was happening.

"Shut the fuck up! the voice interrupted in rage.

"What's going on?", Laura asked trying to sit up in bed.

"Don't move or I'll kill you both".

"Okay listen don't shoot. We will give you whatever you want if you don't shoot", Kevin pleaded desperately. But the female's voice laughed menacingly.

"I don't want your fucking money Kevin. I want you to suffer like I have been suffering these past months. I want you to feel the same pain that I feel". Kevin thought for a few minutes when he heard the voice. And he knew exactly who it belonged to. Ava.

"Okay listen, you don't have to do this Kevin implored. I know you are hurting and I'm so sorry Ryan murdered Kiki"

"Shut up! You know nothing about losing at child! You know nothing about what pain that is". Ava pronounced as she waved the gun at Kevin.

"Please Ava, Kevin didn't do this, Ryan is the killer. And he is back at Ferncliff completely incapacitated.

"That didn't stop him before now did it Kevin. Your brother killed her and since I can't get to him, you're the one that is going to pay. YOU ALLOWED HIM TO KILL MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA FUCKIN PAY!

"Ava, don't please, Kevin was only trying to help Ryan", Laura spoke.

"Shut up!" Ava turned and pointed the gun at Laura.

"No, don't". Kevin spoke. Trying to get Ava's attention to get her to point the gun back at him so she wouldn't be pointing it at Laura. Kevin would never forgive himself if Laura was hurt or worse died because of all of this. This was his fault. And he had to find a way to get them both out of this alive. He needed to talk Ava down.

"Listen Ava", trying to talk her out of whatever she was about to do. He lifted his hands up in the air to show her that he wasn't going try anything. You don't know how much guilt I have for all those people Ryan my brother killed"

"Good. You should have guilt. I hope it eats you alive. But that's not enough Kevin. My daughter was murdered by your brother and now you need to suffer the same pain as I do. Let's see how you react to losing your loved one at the hands of someone else". Ava slowly points the gun back at Laura.

"Hey no, don't. She has done nothing to you. She has suffered from the hands of my brother too. Please Ava, point the gun back at me, Kevin begged.

Ava continued to aim the gun at Laura. Laura tensed up. "Please, Ava don't do this. You can still walk away. Just leave now and we won't call the police", Laura spoke softly.

"I don't care. I have nothing to live for. Kiki is gone, and Sonny and Carly have full custody of Avery".

Kevin knew he had to get the gun out of Ava's hands because at this point Ava couldn't be reasoned with. She seemed to be on a mission of self-destruction. And he wanted nothing to do with her downfall. So he had to get to the gun out of her hands. And he had to keep himself and Laura safe.

But somehow Ava lost concentration and her focus was on Kevin at this time and Laura reached for the gun in Ava's hands. Both women tumbled onto the bed and was fighting over the weapon. But before Kevin could get the gun out of Ava's hands, there was a loud gunshot. Both women went limp, and then Kevin jumped up and crawled on the bed towards the women. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He didn't know which woman was shot. The whole altercation was in slow motion and he yelled, "noooooo!" And he also heard himself yell his wife's name. Blinking slowly at the scene before him, he reached the two women. Laying on the bed, one of them was moving and the other lay on the bed bleeding profusely. The gun was next to her and blood was pouring out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no", Kevin yelled! "Laura, baby wake up". He was panicked. She was the one shot and Ava did it. He tried to gather his thought quickly. He knew if he didn't get it together, he was going to lose her and lose it.

"Fuck!", Ava was panicking too. She didn't mean to shoot her, but Laura surprised her with trying to fight for the gun and they started wrestling to get control of it. Somehow the weapon went off. "I didn't know she would..."

"Shut up and call 911! She needs an ambulance!"

"Kevin, I didn't mean to..."

"Do It! She's bleeding out! I will not lose her Ava! You hear that", Kevin screamed as he got the pillow case's sheets off and pulled them off. He needed to stop the bleeding and fast. Laura was also shot in the chest like Kevin was but unlike his being shoot years prior it was closer to her heart. "Laura, don't you leave me! You hear me. Don't, please…" Kevin begged, he was starting to cry.

Kevin crumpled the pillow cases up and put them on to Laura's chest and pressed it against her chest to slow the blood from coming out of her. He couldn't lose her, not Laura. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. "Well are they coming? I don't think she can hold on much longer".

Kevin touched her wrist to check for her pulse and it was beating lightly, very faint. If he lost her he was going to go insane. Ava was talking a million miles a minute to the operator on the her cell. "Is she breathing?", Ava called out while on the phone.

"Yes, but barely". She's losing a lot of blood. Tell them to hurry!

Kevin continued to press the pillow case to Laura's wound and he whispered in Laura's ear. "I love you Laura, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much. Please Laura", Kevin began to cry. He touched her forehead with his lips. She had to make it. She had to.

Just then, the EMTs rushed into their bedroom. He continued to hold with his hand and put pressure on her chest until the EMTs took over. Kevin didn't want to move but he knew he had to so the EMTs could do their job of saving his wife. Kevin was a wreck. Just last night they made love and were talking about celebrating their anniversary since they didn't get to spend it with each other due to Ryan putting him in Ferncliff. He thought they got through the rough past few months of forgiveness from some in town. He was feeling better and back to his old self a bit at a time. Everything was looking up for the positive for him and Laura, until Ava came into their bedroom wielding a gun.

And now he was watching his wife with a bullet in her chest fighting for her life. The EMTs worked on Laura and got her on the gurney and rushed her out of the room and into the ambulance headed for General Hospital. Kevin was rushing behind them and stopped briefly when he saw Ava standing in their bedroom watching horrified.

"If she dies, I will have nothing to live for and if you think Ryan was the mentally disturbed twin then think again. I will be coming for you Ava. If Laura dies, Kevin the so-called 'good twin' will cease to exist any longer".


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's mind and heart were racing. He prayed that Laura would make it. She better not die on him or he would die with her. Whether by heartbreak, insanity, or at his own hands. He didn't want to live in a world without her. Dr. Finn came out and told Kevin she was in surgery and it would be some hours to get Laura through surgery. Kevin pushed his hair back with his hands and paced the hospital corridors. He couldn't think. All he could do was pace. How could this happen? One minute we were lying in bed and the next minute she's shot in the chest bleeding out. Ava Fucking Jerome. "I swear if my wife dies..." Dr. Finn came back out to see Kevin. K Kevin looked up out if his thoughts. "Please tell me she made it. Please don't. I don't think I could handle it if you told me she died. Dr. Finn had a grin look on his face.

Ava was jittery and jumpy, and she paced the corridors as well. She stayed far away from Kevin all the way across the hallway by the water fountain. She swore that if Laura lived, she would make it up to them somehow. Laura had to make it. She just had to. She didn't mean to shoot her. She just wanted to scare Kevin. She blamed him for his twin's murders. But she didn't want it to go this far. Shooting Laura? She'd been so gracious to her especially when Kiki died. She came over to her home and brought her flowers. And she didn't have to be, but Laura was so cordial. Ava glanced up to were Kevin was standing and saw the man is despair. He was listening to Dr. Finn explain Laura's prognosis. She could only guess it was horrible new because Kevin was crying, and he collapsed onto the floor. Oh my God, she thought as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Dr. Finn helped Kevin up from the floor and put him into the chair in the waiting room. Kevin heard the standard 'I'm so sorry for your lost but your wife didn't make it' death announcement doctors pronounced when someone loses a loved one. "No, no, no! Kevin screamed.

"Is there someone I can call for you? Kevin, you need your family to support you. Let me call someone" Dr. Finn put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"No". Kevin sat up in the chair and started to look in a daze. "I want to see her", Kevin stood up.

"Kevin, do you think that is wise. I mean you need your family to be with you. No one knows what happened tonight, right?

"No. I need to see her now". Finn knew he couldn't reason with Kevin at this moment. He knew Kevin was in such pain and he didn't want to add to his grief. Kevin was determined to see Laura's body. And just as Finn lead Kevin to Laura's room to see her, Kevin looked up and saw Ava teary eyed in the corner by the water fountain. Kevin's eyes became darker and sinister while he watched her as he passed by Ava. He didn't say anything, but his eyes never left her's and Ava felt unnerved as Kevin walked by silently.

It was his longest walk of his life trying to prepare himself to see Laura. His wife of only a year. But even though they had been married for only a short period of time he loved her more than anything or anyone. He didn't know if he could even see her cold lifeless body in that bed, not moving, not smiling, just cold and lifeless. He couldn't imagine her not being with him anymore. In their house talking about the grandkids, or her being mayor. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it. In their home talking about the day's events, or meeting up for lunch at the hospital, or her working on the hospital board, or her in their bed making love or just talking and cuddling at night right before they went to bed. Why Laura, why you? He thought. He finally walked into her room where they tried to save her. He just wished that they did. God, he wished that they could save her.

He made his way slowly to her bed and saw her face. She was white as caulk. He touched her hand. When he touched it, she was still slightly warm but not a normal temperature someone alive would have. "Baby I'm so sorry", he cried. He wanted to bring her back. Why her? Why did she even try to wrestle the gun away from that bitch? "Why? Why did you do that Laura? Why? I love you so much", he cried uncontrollably. He continued to touch her hand and then touched her face. "I promise you one thing Laura, Ava will not get away with this. She will not." Kevin continued to whisper to Laura as his fingers touched her head. He put his head down next to her shoulder and stayed that way for what seemed a long time. He stood up slowly and then gave Laura a lingering kiss on her cool lips and said to her. "I have nothing to live for and I won't live in this world without you baby." Kevin turned around one last time to get a last glimpse of Laura and walked out of her room.

Just as Kevin walked out of Laura's room Detective Chase and two other cops followed, headed right in Kevin's direction. "Dr. Collins we understand that your wife was shot by an assailant. Can you tell me what happened? Did you see the perpetrator?"

"Yes". Was all he grunted out. He didn't even really look at Chase while he was asking questions. He didn't look at anyone really. Only Ava. She was standing there still by the water fountain a few yards away.

"Well do you know them? Can you tell me the person's name? We want to have this person arrested and put jail. Sorry to hear about your wife Dr. Collins, by the way. She seemed like she was so well loved by the community. Kevin didn't respond or look at Chase still. His eyes were locked and bored a hole into Ava's eyes. He was only thinking about what she'd done to his wife and his life.

Just as Chase turned around to get more information from the nurse at the nurse's station Kevin pulled the gun from one of the cop's gun holder. And started to aim right at Ava. "Dr. Collins!", Case yelled. "You don't wanna do this!. Please put the gun down!" Chase realized that Ava must be the one that murdered Kevin's wife. And Chase was trying to talk him out of shooting Ava with the gun.

"Put the gun down Dr. Collins! Let us handle it."

"No". Kevin said defiantly. Still pointing at Ava with the gun. Kevin walked a little bit closer towards Ava. Good thing the waiting room was empty because there would be a panic of patients screaming all over the waiting room in chaos. Kevin didn't care. All he saw was Ava and no one else. "She killed my wife. She killed her". Kevin yelled. Ava didn't move. She knew Kevin was far too gone. And couldn't be reasoned with. Ava knew that the only one that could talk Kevin down from this was the one she killed, Laura. No one else could or would get through to his rage that she witnessed, that she caused. She noticed the look in his eyes, which told her he was broken and had nothing to lose. There would be no changing that, and she was the one that put that in him. He wanted revenge she thought as Kevin continued to hold the gun up cocking the hammer back. He had Ava in his sights.

"Put the gun down Dr. Collins!" Chase screamed again. Chase motioned for the other cops to pull out their guns and they pointed them at Kevin.

"No", was all Kevin responded with again.

"Dr. Collins you don't want to do this. Don't make us shoot you. We don't want to resort to those measures. Please put the gun down!"

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong Detective Chase." Kevin turned his head slightly and said to Chase in a menacing look, "I most certainly want to do this." And with that Kevin gave no other warning, he pulled the trigger. Hitting Ava squarely in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Kevin saw was in slow motion once he shot Ava…

Ava looked down and didn't feel the bullet at first but saw the blood as she looked down and then collapsed on the floor. Kevin didn't put the gun down, he continued to point at Ava for a few minutes and then turned slightly to look at the cops pointing at him. "Do it" Kevin whispered. "Because I'm not going to put this gun down until I use all the bullets this gun. Chase was taken aback. He knew Kevin was a very respectable man in town and he must have snapped. Being that Ava killed his wife.

"Dr. Collins please put the gun down so we can talk".

"No. I have nothing to live for. My wife is dead, and I don't want to be in this world without her."

Kevin continued to point the gun at Ava while she was slumped on the water fountain. "Please Dr. Collins, put the gun down. We can talk about this, but only when you put the gun down."

"No", Kevin said once again. Then Chase heard the gun's hammer cocked back again. Kevin turn his head slightly at Chase and the other cops. Chase could see no emotion behind the man's eyes. He was looking right through Chase. He knew Dr. Collins was a well known doctor at the hospital and had a an impeccable reputation as being one of if not the best psychiatrist in the town and possible the state but this man that Chase was staring at was mentally gone. And couldn't be reasoned with. Kevin slowly turned his body with the gun in his hand and before Kevin could pull the trigger Chase shot Kevin in the chest and killed him instantly. Kevin slumped unto the floor, face down with the gun still in his hand.

Kevin woke up with sweat dripping all over his body. He was frantic and looked down at himself and rubbed his chest. He only felt his old chest scar when Valentin shot him years prior. He turned and saw on the other side of the bed and noticed Laura was still asleep. She was sound asleep.

"What the hell", he was heavily breathing while looking around the room to make sure he and Laura were alive and well. The room was clean and neat just like they left it the night before. He looked down at the foot of the bed and saw no blood where Laura was shoot. There was no sign of Ava anywhere in the room. He took a deep breath, it was just a nightmare he thought. But it was so real. "My God, I thought I lost it all. I thought I lost you", he whispered in Laura's ear as he laid back down in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "God, I love you so much", he murmured as he kissed her neck and snuggled up to her their bed. She was still alive and he was going to go down to GH first thing in the morning. He was going to have his doctor change his prescriptions he was taking ever since he was released from Ferncliff. He didn't ever want to experience that dream or anything like that ever again.


End file.
